1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector, and in particular to a connector structure which promotes efficient assembly.
2. The Prior Art
An electrical connector frequently includes a shielding member at least partially enclosing the connector for protecting the connector from external electromagnetic interference (EMI). A conventional shielding member made from a single metal plate surrounds the connector by means of bending and metal forming. However, the process for bending the metal plate to surround the connector is complicated and costly.
Furthermore, contact elements of a conventional electrical connector are mounted thereto by being inserted into channels defined in the connector in a direction substantially parallel to a mating force applied thereto when the connector is mated with a mating connector. Thus, the contact elements may become separated from the connector when mating with the mating connector.
It is thus desired to have an electrical connector that eliminates the above-discussed problems.